Fairy Tales Pt 1
by queenelsa121
Summary: Ariana Matthews, daughter of Jeanine Matthews, never lived the life in Erudite. Always wanting a way out of her boring life and in search of her freedom. All she has that pushes her forward to her dreams is a fairy tale book that her father gave to her. But when she chooses to go Dauntless she will learn what the consequences are and that her home is in big danger.
1. Chapter 1: So Far, So Good

Chapter 1: So far, so good

I do not own the Divergent Series nor the characters. All copyrights go to Veronica Roth.

Lets talk about the names I've been called. Knowitall, nose, nerd, smartie. Yeah, the typical name-calling game mostly from Dauntless and sometimes the Candor. And imagine a kid whose parent is a powerful faction leader. You think he or she would be like the most popular kid in your faction. That part you're wrong. I barely have any friends, actually I have no friends at all. Well, I have one friend but I still consider myself as a loner. And when you have Jeanine Matthews for a mom that's where your life takes a bumpy turn. She's the reason I don't have that much friends! Because of her everyone is scared of me because they think I get special treatment and I have the power to call on guards whenever they make a mistake in front of me. Every time I would try to be nice and social they would always end up running away. It's not cool, all I just want are some friends.

What I also see in a normal family. Loving, kind, fun, and protective. Yeah, my mom are not any of those things well except the protective part. In my perspective of my mom I would say overly protective. Because this is how things run in my house.

Alway sit up and stand up straight

Never mumble or talk back

Always wear your hair up in a tight bun

Always wear your glasses (and I really don't need them. They're just for vanity which makes me look twice more like a knowitall).

Always wear your white gloves

And never… Ever… Talk to anyone in Abnegation. Ever.

If any of those rules are broken then things can get really, really ugly. I'm not going into detail about that. So right now I'm totally living the life right now., Everything's going to plan. So far, so good is how I can describe my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting Part 1

Chapter 2: Interesting Part 1

One time I had a dream about flying. Not about the mechanics of flying or the science behind it. A dream in which I was flying. I could feel the wind blowing my hair back and my heart was beating so fast and so hard it could almost leap out of me. I've always wanted to fly, I've always wanted to know how it feels to fly and be free. Fly out of my boring and monotonous life. But, you always have to wake up and face reality.

My mom opened up the blinds to my window and I woke up to the sun blinding my eyes. I peeked in from my blanket and crawled back in. "Ariana wake up. Don't make me drag you out of bed." she said. I never cared what today was because I know I'll end up staying here in Erudite anyway. My mom took my blanket away and I could feel the cold first hit my feet and then it was creeping up my whole body. "Today's Aptitude testing and I can't afford you to be late. It'll make me and you look bad." she said. When she left the room I waited for the right time for her to be completely away. I let out a tiring groan and slumped back down in bed.

The normal and usual attire for me. A white button-down shirt with a blue jacket, a blue pencil skirt, black high heels. I decided to skip the white gloves, the glasses, and with putting my hair up for once. I can already guess what my mom will say when she sees the missing things to the picture. And I was right. "Ariana where are your glasses and your gloves? And why is your hair up? Haven't you forgot how to dress like an Erudite. If you want to take my place when I resign you have to start acting and dressing up like a leader." she said. "Mom I'm not the queen of England. And for your info England is a country in Europe and their leader is a queen." I said. "I don't take that back talk in my house." My mom slapped the back of my head while saying that. "Go back in your room and fix yourself up. "Yes mom." I said dragging my voice. "And Ariana the future belongs to those who know where they belong." I said it at the same time when she said it. That's probably my mom's favorite motto.

I put my hair in a braid and swirled it in a bun. And with my white gloves and glasses I walked out only having to be coddled by my mom. She kept saying how precious and leader-like I looked with my get up on. It made me sick she always said it every morning but, this morning she went to the extreme with the coddling. I took off my gloves while eating breakfast and she started going on about how important my choice is to society. And she would always tell me that anyone would be dying to be in my shoes. But, really I don't see that. Almost everyone in this faction is scared of me. "Are you nervous?" she asked. "No I'm sure I'll get Erudite as a result and continue my boring life here." I said as I took a bite out of my toast. "Ariana when I was your age choosing Erudite was a choice forced upon by my parents. If I didn't choose Erudite how else would the factions be in line." she said.

"Faction. You're only in charge of Erudite. Just remember Abnegation runs the city council and I like it that way." I don't care if those words hurt her or not. Not quite sure if she has any feelings. "I'm leaving. will's waiting for me." I said putting my gloves back on. When I said that I was a loner and that I have only have one friend. That's Will. He's my only friend that I have. Not kidding. Not because he was forced to be my friend because I'm the daughter of Jeanine. But, he actually saw me for who I really am.

"Hey Aria did you see the article that our faction published." he said. I took the paper from his and started reading. "I can't believe it. Now they're blaming Abnegation for stealing food. This is so ridiculous I can't believe that my mom's letting someone in Erudite publish these." I said in frustration. "She still didn't do anything about it?" he asked. "You know my mom." Is aid. And being the daughter of a faction leader I get special treatment. Someone in Erudite takes me and Will to school. It took a lot of persuasion and some begging but I finally got my mom to let Will in the car with me. "You nervous for your test?" he asked. "Why is everyone asking me that?" I said. "Calm down. Just wondering, I'm guessing you really don't care." he said. "I really don't want to talk about Aptitude testing today. Because you think I give a shit about my results and what faction I'll get. I'll probably end up getting Erudite and becoming Erudite leader." I said. You know that saying like mother, like daughter. "You know you can always choose another faction." said Will. "Not happening. My mom needs someone to take her place when she resigns." I said. "You know there's gonna be a time when you have to start thinking about yourself. Start making your own choices, and setting up your life how you want it to be. Not how your mom wants your life to be." said Will. Now he sounds like my dad.

I loved my dad. I loved him more than my mom. He let me do whatever I want and be whoever I want but, after a terrible incident not anymore. I'm not sure if can go into detail about that. And to my dismay my mom had to take care of me. I told the driver that I was gonna walk home after school. I would always walk home or take the bus because most of them time I really don't want to talk to anyone in Erudite after school ends. Except Will. I bumped into Lara and her cronies, Ivy and Lizzie, by accident. "Watch it knowitall." she said and with a hair flip she walked off with her cronies by her side. Always. I'll go into some details about that. Lara is nothing but a rude, mean, aggressive, Dauntless bitch. Her older sister is part of Dauntless leadership. So at times she acts like a brat. I even remember one time I slipped on a spill and accidently spilled my lunch on her. At least my salad didn't have any heavy dressing on. I said I was sorry and that it was an accident but to Lara violence is always the answer. I ended up getting a black eye and I told my mom while getting back home I got distracted and ran into a tree and banged my eye up. Thank goodness my mom fell for it.

So not only do I have a rough life at home, I have a rough life at school. Classes were cut in short today because of aptitude testing. So it's a good thing I don't have to face Lara and her cronies throwing things at me. I have Faction History with them and they would throw pencils, little erasers, wads of paper, and sometimes maybe even pebbles. I wonder where do they get this stuff, especially the pebbles. I always sit with Will during lunch but since he's aptitude testing I was stuck alone. I saw some Erudite girls talking together and enjoying their time. I decided to be brave and make some new friends. I walked over to their table and said hi in a nice and gentle voice. They just looked at me as if I was a runaway criminal and started shaking with fear. I went back to my table and when I was just about to sit down my name was called.

I started walking to the room and started to adjust my gloves. Will patted me on the back and whispered good luck to me. When I walked in the room I felt something in my stomach lurch like someone dropped a heavy weight in there. That was when I knew I'm nervous. Something interesting is about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting Part 2

Chapter 3: Interesting Part 2

"My name is Tori and I'll be administering your test." she said as I slowly walked to the to the chair. "you won't get electrocuted or stung you'll be fine." she said as she pushed my head back and started pressing electrodes to my head. She sounded so calming and so reassuring making it sound like there's nothing to worry about. She passes me a tiny cup filled with a clear liquid. "Drink this." she said. "All of it?" U asked. She nodded her head yes and I closed my eyes and started drinking it down. I waited for it to take place but, what I don't know is the result to come after the test ends.

I wake up in the cafeteria empty, most of the tables are gone and there's no people. There was one table and on it were two baskets. one had cheese in it and one had a knife in it. "Coose." I looked around for that voice but I was only me. "Who are you? And why the hell do you sound like my mom?" I said frazzled. "Choose!" I scrambled for a basket and took out the knife. "Ok I chose now what do you want me to do?" I said. I hear growling behind me and when I turned around I saw a big, angry dog. I kept slowly walking back and I looked at my knife and was thinking of using it to defend myself but I can't come to kill an animal. I set the knife down beside me and kicked it gently away from me. "It's ok I won't hurt you." I said gently. I slowly took off my glove on my left hand and started to slowly go toward the dog with my hand reaching to pet his head. The dog tried to bite my hand a couple times and I had to quickly pull my hand out."Easy, easy boy or girl. I won't hurt you." I said. I crouched down and slowly, slowly I stuck my hand out and got to pet the dog's soft head. The dog started to become nice and playful. "I knew you weren't a mean dog. You're like the most sweetest thing I ever seen." I said. The dog licked my hand and I started giggling and playing with the dog more. "Puppy." I looked over and saw a cute, little girl smiling at the dog. When I looked back the dig went back to vicious dog more and started running after her. With no knife I had to use my whole entire body to stop the dog I threw myself at the dog and everything just went black

I woke up and the scenery changed I was on a bus. The dog and the girl was gone and my glove was back on. Eerie. I sat down next to an old man reading a newspaper. "Excuse me do you know this man?" he asked when he pointed to the picture. I looked over at the picture and honestly I really didn't know who the guy was. "I'm sorry I really don't know who he is." I said. "Liar! You're lying! I can see it in your eyes!" he yelled. "I'm sorry but I really don't know who he is. And I don't know where you're getting this assumption from but I would like you to leave me alone." I said. He grabbed my arm clinging in to me. "You can save me. You can save me you know!" he said. "Get off of me you freak!" I said walking away.

I woke up with Tori looking stunned and surprised at me. "Well, that was interesting." she said. Interesting that doesn't sound good. "I'll be right back." she said. When Tori came back I got the news that would rock my life forever. "Your result was inconclusive. And what you're gonna do is you're gonna go back home and tell your mom that the serum made you sick." she said. "Divergent. How can this be? This has to be a mistake." I said shocked. "The test doesn't make a mistake. You can't tell anyone about this not your friends. And not even your mom. You have to keep this from her. Just tell her that you got and Erudite result." she said. "What are the factions I got then?" I asked. "Amity, Dauntless, Erudite. You have to take care of yourself." she said.

While walking home I just kept thinking, "How can I be Divergent? This can't be true?" I know some knowledge on Divergents. My mom always keeps me updates on her Divergent hunt and I don't know why but she thinks that they're the reason why society is falling apart. To me they're just normal people, there's nothing wrong about them. And I thought something interesting was gonna happen. And I was right something interesting did happen. Something terribly interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

Chapter 4: Surprises

All I did was look at my food and just play with them. Lifting my green bean up and down while my mom ate. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "Yeah it's ok I'm just not that hungry." I said eating one green bean. "How was your test? Did you finish it?" she asked. "Yeah I finished it and I got Erudite like how I guessed I would." I said eating a green bean. "You're taking an important step in your life. The path to your future. It's amazing how my creation could determine such young people's life." she said. I choked on my water while drinking. "Are you ok?" she asked. "You made the aptitude test?" I asked. "Of course didn't I tell you?" To be honest she never tells me things. She always tells me news on the day I don't expect it and pretends to think that she already told me. "The Aptitude test was my greatest accomplishment in becoming Erudite. I thought maybe it was time to make a suggestion for the young ones to help them conform. And if it turns out that they are unable to conform which I suspect some of them are lurking in the depths of this city then they are simply eradicated. And it's up to you to take my place and resume my duties and plans when you become Erudite leader." she said. I slammed my knife and fork hard on the plate making a clanging noise.

"How many times did I tell you. I don't want to be Erudite leader! I don't care if this city is in poverty or successful. But what matters is my choice. You think just because you're my mom means you can just boss me around and tell me what to do. And most importantly make my own choices. And to tell you the truth I never planned on taking your place I would rather think Abnegation is better off being the city council and running it the way they've always been and you know what I would rather be Abnegation than an Erudite Knowitall." I said standing up. "Ariana I don't know where this disrespectful attitude is coming from but I suggest you sit back down and relax before this gets out of control." she said. "Oh no mom. It has. It has gone out of control." I said roughly pushing in my chair and slamming the door to my room. I slumped on the bed holding my stuffed bunny Lily. I took a moment to admire her light pink dress, the pink ribbons on her ears, and her cute pink nose. I looked down under my bed and saw the storybook that my dad gave me when I was a little girl.

This book contains fairy tales. I know it's ironic that the daughter of Jeanine Matthews is reading fairy tales. Concentrating on stories about knights in shining armor, princesses with beautiful, long, flowing, blonde hair being saved by true love's kiss when she should be concentrating on real stuff. I read this book to keep my dad's spirit alive and my hopes alive as well. I flipped through the pages and found the one that I bookmarked for a long time. Sleeping Beauty. This makes it my favorite story because it shows how much love can be so strong even though people consider it a small and weak thing. I remember when I was a kid my dad would be my prince and he would wake me up with a kiss and he always considered me his princess. I miss those days.

I woke up with the clothes I had on yesterday and the book on the ground. I smoothed the ruffled pages and took a shower and changed myself to new clothes. I couldn't find any pants all I found was a semi-long, flowy skirt. It'll have to do and why you say I was only searching for pants well that answer will come later. But at least I had flat shoes. The ride to the Choosing Ceremony was quiet. I really don't want to talk to my mom although she has tried to start a conversation with me but I just ignored her by just looking out the window. When we got there my mom started getting all nitpicky and started to adjust my glasses and fix my hair. "Mom I'm alright. I look good." I said defending myself from her with my hands. "I know it's just that I want you to look good for this." she said. The rules was for me during the ceremony is of course sit up straight and to sit in a seat where she can see me.

When the ceremony started with Marcus (Abnegation leader) telling us about faction history before calling the names I just looked down at my hands and started to do a little prayer. Hoping that the choice I make would be the right choice. And most importantly would I have to change who I really am from the inside to fit in? It was a long wait for Marcus to call up my name and while walking to the bowls I was thinking. "Is it really worth it?" I took off my glove slowly and slightly sliced the knife on my palm feeling the searing pain a little. I looked at the bowls for a minute and all I could hear was my own heart beating as I muted everything around me. I know this is a mistake I'm making but it's a choice that will determine my future. And I choose…

Dauntless. Seeing my blood drip on the coals was the most greatest sight in my life. And you know what this means. I'm free. No more Erudite. No more mom. But does this freedom come with a price. I believe so, not everything comes for free.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Dauntless

Chapter 5: Welcome to Dauntless

That was the big surprise I was saving up for mom. I didn't bother to have one last glance at my mom before I leave for Dauntless. I bet she's mad at me right now but I really don't care. Now the reason I was searching for pants and wore flat shoes was because I needed to run with the Dauntless to get to their headquarters. I remember when I had spare time after school I would run with the Dauntless even when I had a tight pencil skirt on. But I would run barefoot most of the time because I would wear high heels.

But this moment feels different because I'm free from my mom and Erudite. I don't have to worry about being Erudite leader and doing everything that she wants me to do. Just the hard part was getting on the train and trying not to get myself ran over. And running to get on the train felt so exhilarating. I loved it! It took a long time and someone else to help me up but I finally got on. I fell on someone and I helped her up. Turns out I fell on Beatrice Prior. "Oh my goodness are you okay ma'am?" I didn't want to say her name making her think I'm some type of creeper. "It's ok it looks like you haven't ran for a long time." she said. "I have but I'm Jeanine's daughter and my outside time was restricted a lot because you know had to learn to be a leader. I'm Ariana." I said. "Beatrice." she said as she shook my hand.

It was bump into people and make new friends day for me because I also bumped into Christina who was a Candor girl. Not to be rude or offensive or anything but my mom told me to watch out for Candor smart mouths. Because they can be a bit mouthy due to the fact that no filter has been installed in their brains when they were born. They love to say whatever's on their mind and they say that's honesty.

"What are you doing here?" asked Will. "I thought about what you said and I thought maybe it was time to do something with my life." I said still trying to catch my breath. "I bet your mom is mad at you now." he said. "You think I care. This is the best decision of my life!" I said poking my head out of the door feeling the wind. I let my hair down and let the hair tie and my bobby pins down to the ground. But what I was gonna do next was amazing. I saw some of the Dauntless jump off the train and onto their headquarters. Will and I jumped off together and I never dive rolled before but for the first time I actually did a good dive roll landing.

"Are you ok?" asked Will when he helped me up. "Ok! I'm more than ok! I feel amazing!" I said overjoyed. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Lara and her cronies. I knew they would choose to stay in Dauntless but no matter I won't let them get in the way of my new life. But what I had to do next was gonna be to the extreme. Possibly one of the most craziest things I've ever done.

"Listen up I'm one of your leaders Max. And this is the way to go. If you don't jump then it proves you don't belong here." he said. I do want to fit in here but there's no way I'm going first maybe let like two or three people jump in. It was amazing to see beatrice be the first to jump in making her be my influence. I feel like she could be the first Abnegation transfer to even have the guts to jump in first. I could see Lara's menacing and evil smile and I knew it was directed towards me. I feel something heavy drop in my heart and I knew what she and her cronies were planning to do. When Beatrice was done I volunteered quickly to be the second jumper and quickly climbed up on the ledge before Lara could even have thoughts of pushing me off. I looked down and I knew that whatever could be down there it could be something to save me or something to hurt me. Either way it's a risk I'm willing to take. When I jumped off I could only hear my heartbeat and the wind blowing in my ears. My body hit something bouncy and I saw that it was a net. I was expecting like some sharp rocks or a body of water. But at least I know the Dauntless took some measure to keep their initiates safe.

I felt the net lean back and I almost fell back until a man caught me. "Did you get pushed?" he said. I nodded my head no stunned and speechless from what I did. He grabbed me out of the net and I was happy to have my feet back on the ground. He asked for my name and I can't give him Ariana. Ariana was an Erudite. I need a new name for my new life and it wasn't hard to choose. It's name that Will calls me every single day. "My name is Aria." I said. And the words that I'll cherish forever from that man was.

"Welcome to Dauntless."


	6. Chapter 6: A New Life

Chapter 6: A New Life

Four was his name. He was strong, tough, and a bit gentle to me in my opinion. And he was our instructor. He had a pretty funny name to me and I swear I feel like I recognize him before. Not as Four but for someone else. He showed us around Dauntless and took us to where we'll be sleeping. And sadly both girls and boys will be sharing a room. I really don't want to go in specifics with the bathrooms but let me just say. Can't they get some stalls for the bathroom so we won't have to feel embarrassed doing our business. And changing my clothes with both boys and girls felt so uncomfortable. "Nice legs knowitall did you inherit that from your mom?" said a Candor boy. I shook my head in annoyance trying not to make eye contact with him.

I laid out my Erudite clothes along with my glasses and my white gloves and piled them up. And watching them burn in the fire felt like a phoenix rising from the what felt good to me was that I actually had friends to sit with during dinner! I just couldn't believe it! I always ate by myself when it was lunch at school but I guess my new friends don't have a reason to be afraid of me. I've technically disowned myself from my mom. "Tris I like it. I changed my name to Aria. I felt like Ariana was for Erudite but Aria was so a Dauntless name." I said. ""I know Four announced it when after you jumped." said Tris. "That was really cool how you jumped first. I mean you were really brave." I said. "And you're saying we're a bunch of scaredy-cats?" asked Will. "Will you know I didn't mean it like that. I thought it was cool am I allowed to say my opinions out loud." I said.

And I can't believe Tris talked to Four and he was like so rude to her even though she was just asking a question. From the way he was avoiding her and how he was looking at her I can sense a start of something between them. After dinner we met up with another Dauntless leader where he went over the rules and what we'll be going through. But I never heard of getting cut in Dauntless. We were told that at the end of each stage of training the lowest ranking initiates will be cut and live factionless. This is gonna make me push myself to the limit but thank goodness I reviewed some Dauntless techniques before transferring.

I've worked out but not to this extent. I've never even sweated this much either too and I think I was a little bit too rough on the punching bag. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy hot rod. You punch that bag more like that you're gonna break it." said Will as he held the punching bag steady. I rubbed off the sweat off my face and hair and took a couple of heavy breaths. "Sorry I imagined that punching bag was my mom." I said. "That's not nice." he said. "You think I give a shit." I said.

Taking a shower after the workout was so the highlight of my day. This is why we need stalls. I had Will be my official bodyguard/towel holder. "Are you done yet?" he asked. "Almost." I said. "That's like the tenth time you said that." He said. "Oh boo-hoo be patient." I said. When I rinsed all the water from my body I shut down the water and let Will know that I was done. "Well finally." He said. "Where are you going? You still are on your bodyguard job." I said. "You're done. What else do you need more now." He said. "You still have to guard me because I'm drying off and I still don't have any clothes on." I said. I heard Will let out a moan and I tried to stretch out my arm and smeared some water on his face. "Hey." He said as he used his hands to guard him from me.

I'm not the only one that has trouble. Christina was having a little fashion dilemma with Tris over her clothes. And when Tris came out in a dress that showed off her shoulders and legs and with some eyeliner on I was stunned. I saw she made a transformation. I looked myself at the mirror and I knew there was something missing. I'm not wearing glasses or my white gloves anymore but I need something more to complete my Dauntless transformation. That's when I thought about it. Have a piece of my hair dyed and get a tattoo!

I looked around the tattoo parlor by myself looking for the right tattoo that defines me all over. I looked over to my left and saw what I wanted. I walked closer to the sketch and started to stroke the lion's mane. The lion tattoo was what defined me. I'm fierce but yet loyal to one another and this is my favorite animal and it looks cool. I remember when I was 5 years old my dad would pretend to be a lion and give my lion rides up on his back. I would be his little lion cub and I still am. I tried to get someone's attention but everyone was all busy.

"I can help you." I looked over my shoulder and saw my test administrator, Tori. "Tori!" I couldn't help myself but grab her in for a hug. "It's so nice to see you!" I said. "It's nice to see you too. Let me help you with your tattoo." she said. And I thought getting hit by my mom was painful enough but I guess I was wrong on that too. Getting a tattoo was so painful! Just listening to the drill sound was painful too. But it was worth it. I looked in the mirror and it looked so much better than the sketch. I just hope she can dye hair.

"This maybe a weird request but I'm just wondering if you can dye hair. If you can't then just forget I said that. It was strange of me to ask that." I said. Tori gave me a smile. "What color do you want?" she asked. "A bright sky blue. And I want it to be on this piece if my hair. I do admit that I did got a little bit of homesickness.

My hair looked electrifying according to Will. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean but, I'll take it as a compliment. My transformation felt complete. Ariana the Erudite is dead, Aria the Dauntless is born.


	7. Chapter 7: Bravery

Chapter 7: Bravery

Today made me nervous than any other training day because it's Will's turn to fight. Except his opponent is Al. I tried to convince Will out of it, I would even take his place for him. "Will are you sure you want to do this? I told you I can go to Eric and say I can fight Al today." I said. "Aria I know you're worried but you don't need to be worried for me. I'll be okay. And if things get to rough in the ring then I would just pretend to pass out ." he said as he put his hands on my shoulders. I feel nervous for this fight. Or is it just my instinct to go up to Eric and try to convince him to let me take Will's place. But there's always gotta be a time in which I'm powerless and this is one of those times.

I couldn't afford to watch Will and Al beat each other up. Al got the upper hand and Will was just too powerless against him. He was strong but Al was stronger. At times I even had to cover up my eyes partially or I would just turn around. I saw Will getting dragged off the ring when Al knocked him out. I just stood there stunned. I hope he was faking it to get an easy way out. But, it was all to true for me when Four and Al had to drag him out.

Beating people up doesn't make us Dauntless. To me, it makes us more intimidating. I'm just glad that Will didn't fight this girl named Molly. Poor Christina was being tossed around like a rag doll and being beat up with no breaks. I even saw Molly jump on poor Christina and just punch her repeatedly. Well, this girl is not one to give mercy. Like at all.

"Stop! Stop! I'm… done." said Christina. My instincts made me run over to the ring and help Christina up. I took off my tank (and thank goodness I'm wearing a sports bra) and started to gently apply it to her face. Dabbing some of the blood off her. But I didn't know what was to come until Eric took us to the Chasm.

I didn't care that people were looking at my blood-stained tank top and that they were whispering about me. When we got to the Chasm Eric pushed Christina off the ledge and she was there hanging off. She had three options:

1\. Hang there and Eric could forget her cowardice. (And Cowardice! She just got pushed to the breaking point! At least, she had reason to drop out of the fight. There was no way she could fight Molly).

2\. Fall off and die. (Like that's a good idea to everything).

3\. Or give up. If she chooses that option she's out. (You know if I wasn't Jeanine's daughter and I was just a normal girl being put in that situation I would choose that option. But, what am I saying I don't want to live the slum life of the factionless!)

I could see a burning fire inside of her. I guess she wants to stay but this challenge is way too hard for her to do. The water from the chasm was way too powerful. It kept wettening the bars and her hands. "C'mon Christina! If you're strong enough to try to fight Molly then I know you're strong enough to hold on! Just keep holding on!" I didn't care what people thought about me I'm just trying to support my friend. I also got Tris and Al to yell some encouragements too. And when Eric called out time that was when all of us came to to help Christina up.

"She has to do it herself." said Eric before we even grabbed her. I don't listen anyways so I just help her up. "Is this how you treat people? You think pushing us to the limit makes us Dauntless?" I said almost yelling. "Shut it knowitall." snapped Eric. "This is not Dauntless. Beating each other up isn't bravery. Dauntless is about having the courage to defend those who can't defend themselves. To give people a voice when they don't have the courage to speak up. You should've known this when you became Dauntless leader." I said walking away.

I told everything about this to Will who was stuck in the infirmary. "Well he had to be schooled. It isn't fair what he did to Christina." I said. "That's my girl." grinned Will.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight or Flight?

Chapter 8: Fight or Flight?

I was happy to see Will out of the infirmary and Christina all better from yesterday. And here I am eating breakfast with my group of friends wearing my blood-stained tank top from yesterday. I spent most of my night with Will talking to Will until I went back to the dorms and slumped in my bed and slept. "So how did you and loverboy meet?" asked Christina. That's when I know she's okay when she starts making sarcastic comments out of the blue. Typical of a Candor. "Oh no, we're not dating. We're just friends." I said. "So how did you and Will meet anyway?" she asked. "It all started when she threw a crumpled up piece of paper at me." said Will.

It was true I did throw crumpled paper at him. Not on purpose it was on accident. It was three day after my dad died and I still couldn't get over it. To me I lost my dad, teacher, and my only friend. Articles were coming out each day about his death. I was reading one by a window in the hallway and Lara and her cronies seem to be walking past me. "Aw the little knowitall's crying. What a baby." said Lara. "Don't worry you're dad must've been a terrible person anyway. Maybe Jeanine will take care of you better." said Ivy. I was mad, really mad, I crumpled up the article and threw it as hard as I could hoping that I hit Lara. But, I didn't.

"Hey watch where you're throwing things. In fact, how about you throw this in the trash instead of people." said Will. "I'm so sorry. I was mad. I was trying to throw it at some girl I really hate." I said. "Was it the girl that was teasing with you?" he asked. "How did you know?" I asked stunned. I hope he wasn't peeking in on my conversations. "That girl loves to be loud." he asked. That's true Lara and her cronies love to be loud. They're loud to embarrass me.

I started going to the ground and started to cry in my hands. "What's wrong? Was it something I said." he said. "No. I have a family situation. It's kind of personal." I said. "Talk to me about it. Maybe I can cheer you up somehow." he said. I looked into his eyes and the strange this is that he didn't run away from me. He must not know who I was at that time. But, what am I saying I'm Jeanine Matthews' daughter everyone should know who I am. I decided to trust him on this and I just kept stopping at a my dad. "My dad… My dad…" I burst into tears again. "Your dad died didn't he. Yeah I read it in the articles. I'm Will pleased to meet you." he said. The strange thing is that he knows who I am but, he's not running away from me. He's not even scared of me. "Wait why aren't you shaking? Why aren't you running away from me? Aren't you scared of me?" I asked.

"Now why would I be scared of you? I understand getting over his death will be painful and will take a long time for you. But that's okay it's all part of life. He wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to grow up and learn to make your dreams come true." he said. "I'm Will." Will was the only boy that actually braved through talking to me. Normally whenever people would try to talk to me they would shake with fear and stammer and stumble on their words and later on they would run away.

"How are you feeling after yesterday's fight?" I asked. "I'm ok. It was just embarrassing losing to 'The Tank'."she said. "The Tank?" I asked. "It's a name I came up for her. I call her the Tank because she crushes everything that comes in her way like a Tank. Clever. "Who are those two people with her?" I asked. "That guy who had a gun pointed at his face by Four. That's Peter. Please whatever you do. Don't talk to him or do anything that's affiliated with him because back in Candor when we were kids he would pick fights with other kids from other factions. And whenever and adult would come and try to break it up he would start crying and make up a story of how the other kid started it." I can guess the rest. "And let me guess since he was a Candor everyone believed him because he was being so honest." I said sarcastically. "Exactly and that drove me insane. And the other guy is Drew who's basically another terrible person." she said. "They're just like Lara, Ivy, and Lizzie. Otherwise known as Lara and the cronies." I said pointing her out.

After breakfast it was my time to fight. And I was fighting Molly. Lucky me. What a day. I bet Eric is doing this for revenge after how I schooled him yesterday. I tied my hair back up in a ponytail and took my fighting stance. "I like the bloodstains on your shirt where did you get them from?" taunted Molly. And just to let you know I never fought anyone before but I did learn some fighting techniques both with hands and with weapons. I secretly practiced outside of Erudite away from my mom so she wouldn't find out. Molly gave me the first punch and I quickly evaded going under her arm and grabbing both of her arms and twisting them as hard as I can. I started to knee her repeatedly as that was my first instinct.

Why I grabbed both of her arms? So she wouldn't punch me in the face. Cleverness with me. The perks of being an Erudite. I crept up to her ear and pushed some of her hair back and whispered "This is for beating up Christina yesterday." She let out a fierce growl like how some type of wild animal tried to get a good punch on me but not one fist could get on my face. I grabbed her arm once again and bumped her to the side to make her get all wobbly. It was a blow to her face that knocked her down and gave her a bloody nose (oops my bad. I really didn't mean to go that hard. I was trying to knock her down on the floor). I looked at her trying to get up and falling down when she failed to. She looked so weak and innocent and all I wanted to do was help her up.

I'm normally never this rough but if I help her up then she'll push me down and beat me up. I closed my eyes and gave the final blow knocking her back down to the ground. To everyone, this is just showing that I'm brave and fearless. But, to me I feel different and beastlike. I never knew how Dauntless can transform me. I mean I wanted to change but not in a way that turn me into a monster.


	9. Chapter 9: Friend Like Me

Chapter 9: Friend Like Me

I tried to avoid eye contact when Molly walked away to sit down and cool off by herself. but, in the meantime I was watching a fight between Tris and Peter. That's just crazy! But, at least Peter can give mercy. He told Tris that if she cry he would let her off a bit. To me this fight looked like a fight between two dinosaurs like what I saw in my science textbook. Peter is the T-rex and Tris is whatever plant-eating dinosaur it depicted in the book. And just like survival of the fittest, the bigger and the stronger will win and survive. Peter knocked Tris down and like that she was out. And when I mean by out I mean she passed out.

I took Tris to the infirmary and just started to wait for her to wake up. Christina, Will, and Al came in. I saw Christina with an ice pack over her eye. I gently took the ice pack off and saw a black eye and immediately turned to Will. "Will what happened?" I said. He stumbled on his words trying to find the right way to say what happened. "He beat me." said Christina. "Will!" I said as I hit him on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing where I hit him. "I told you to go easy and gentle on her." I said. I guess I was a little loud. I accidently woke Tris up.

She was a bit loopy and dizzy from all those painkillers. Well too loopy and dizzy. She started to get funny and started to make jokes. How many painkillers did they give her? I chose to stay with Tris missing out on dinner. Best to avoid Molly for a day. Al told me to give him some time with Tris and what Dauntless needs are sine soundproof walls if they don't want any eavesdroppers. I knew what was going on and I'm no hounddog but I think I smell love in the air. I think Al has a crush on Tris.

I guided Tris back to the dorms and when we came back I saw her mattress spray-painted with the word stiff in red. Peter spray-painted Tris's mattress that day Christina hung off the ledge. "Wait here." I said, I took off Tris's mattress and gave her mine. "You don't have to do that." said Tris reassuringly. "Don't say that you should deserve better. No one should be treated unfairly just because they come from a different faction." I said. "You're not like the average Erudite. There's no resemblance to your mother." she said. "Believe me I'm the complete opposite of my mom. Sleeping with a spray-painted mattress was hard. I kept smelling the smell of pain. And I dom't think I'll be getting another mattress and I don't think this paint will ever come off. But, at least I switched mattresses to help out a friend. Tris is just lucky to have a friend like me.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dreams

Chapter 10: The Dreams

I was dreaming about me with my dad. We were in a meadow and I was in a white dress with my hair down. He crowned me with a flower garland and he kept treating me like I was a princess. Just like when I was little girl. "I miss you so much daddy." I said as he held me. I buried my face in his shirt and snuggled in tight. "Shh. Shh. I know. But I'm always with you. Wherever you go. Look up at the stars and remember I'm always up there looking down on you." I never want to leave this dream ever. I wish I could just continue sleeping and stay in this dream.

But like all dreams you always have to wake up to reality. "Morning sleeping beauty." said Christina. I liked how she called me sleeping beauty. That's my favorite story. It was hard to try to stay awake and eat breakfast while getting up on the train. This is way too early for getting up on moving , at least Will and Al helped us up there. We went to the fence where it keeps the factions safe from whatever's out there. This may seem crazy but I think there's another world out there. It may seem like wastelands out there beyond the Amity farms but someday I'm gonna venture outside the fence and find out what's really out there.

But, being at this fence brings back memories. My dad would take me here and he would read to me or we would just relax. Thinking about my dad made me feel alone and sad. It brought a tear to my eye. "Aria, are you ok?" asked Christina. "What?" I wiped away my tear and looked at it to make sure it was actually a real tear. "Yeah, I'm ok I just had something in my eye." I said. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What makes you think something's wrong? I'm fine." I said. "No you're not I can see you're hiding something from me. I can tell by your body expressions. You're biting your fingers when you lie." she said. "Ok. Ok. So you're a lie detector." I said. "That all just comes from being in Candor." she said.

"I was just thinking about how my dad used to take me here before he died. This place gives me too many memories about him. I know I should be taking up the phrase 'Faction Before Blood' but it's way too hard when you had someone you love die on you." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't know that. Now I feel so bad for making you sad." she said. "Don't be. The only reason you should be sad is finding out I didn't make it to the second stage." I said.

After our little field trip I decided to close my eyes for a little while. I was really tired after the trip. I was hoping for that dream that I had last night. The one with my dad. And I did only this time something was different. He sounded so serious and urgent. "Do you have your fairytale book?" he asked. "No I left it at Erudite. I left it in my room but, I know where I put it." I said. "Good then you need to go back to Erudite and get it before your mother gets to it." he said. "Wait why do I need it? Is something in it?" I asked. "That doesn't matter. Right now your mission is to get the book later I'll tell you when you get it." I wanted to ask him more about this but Christina woke me up again. I swear my dad sounded really scared about this whole getting the book mission. But, it was from my dad and I have to do it. For him. The hard part is getting into Erudite. Like how am I supposed to get out of Dauntless without getting caught by Four or Eric. How am I supposed to get into Erudite without getting noticed?


	11. Chapter 11: Capture the Flag

Chapter 11: Capture the Flag

I'm really starting to get tired of being woken up early by Eric banging on metal and getting on a moving train in such early time. During the train ride, I kept yawning and I kept closing my eyes at time. I would abruptly wake up as I remember that all the Dauntless transfers are here. Transfers and Dauntless-borns including Lara and her cronies. Grr! I hope what we're doing won't involve Lara laughing at my pain. "Tired knowitall? Aww. And I thought you were supposed to be smarter and sharper than all of the people here since well you know you were Erudite." she said. "Shut up." I didn't recognize that voice. I know it wasn't Tris or Christina they don't even know Lara. "I know how good your mouth is good at running, how about you run off with your legs." I didn't know who this lady was but, she's tough. And she's sticking up for me. "Oh Marlene. You're just jealous since I got more brains than you." said Lara. "Ok you know what? At least I'm not the one who abandoned their own sister just because your mind got clouded due to your new friends. But, at least I was loyal to my own family." She said.

"Ok. Ok. How about we go before she gets mad?" I said leading the girl away from Lara. "That was amazing. How did you get the courage to stand up to Lara?" I said. "I dealt with Lara and her cronies before. Don't worry you're not the only one. I'm Marlene." she said. "Aria. Yes my name is Ariana but I just wanted to change when I transferred. And that's cool I call them Lara and her cronies all the time." I said. I think I'm gonna like this girl. And my fear came true we're playing Capture the Flag. And guess what, Lara and her cronies are against me along with Peter and Molly. Oh great! What more can happen this time?

The good thing though is that I'm teamed up with most of my friends and Marlene. Marlene and I broke away from the crowd and I started to test out the gun. I kept shooting paintballs making sure I don't run out. "I never shot out paintballs before." I said. "I have. And believe me getting hit with one is not a pleasant experience." said Marlene. "You remember who shot you when you played this before?" I asked. "Guess." she said. "Oh Lara." I said. "Yeah and she doesn't shoot just one time. She shot me like multiple times." she said. Tris informed the group about the whereabouts of Eric's team flag location.

The good thing is we know where the flag is the hard part is trying to get to it. And another thing is avoiding Lara and her cronies. It was like war when the other team found us out. Paintballs everywhere. Screams and bodies down. Instead of blood splattering it's just paint splattering. I was really cautious of myself and I just wish that Marlene or Tris was with me. But, I knew there would be a time in which I have to go alone. I hid through a large bin peeking out slowly and carefully. I felt someone tug me aggressively toward them. A gun was pointed against my back. "Surrender or suffer the pain." I knew Lara would find me. "Do it. I would rather take the pain then betray my team." I said. She turned me around and Ivy and Lizzie circled me and they held me in place against the bin wall.

I tried to wiggle free but their grip was strong. If we were gonna play capture the flag with paintballs couldn't we get protective gear? But then I realized this is Dauntless safety isn't really their number one concern. Lara shot me in the waist, my right leg, and my right arm. And boy Marlene was right that is painful. "You're so brave for taking in your pain like that. If only I could take a picture of this so I could savor this moment more." said Lara as she crept up closer to me. I can't believe she let her cronies shoot me. They are having too much fun torturing me.

Just when Ivy was gonna shoot me again cheers echoed the battlefield. I tried to crawl away from the girls and what I saw was Christina waving the flag. I smiled to myself and mustered up the strength to get up. It was quite ricky getting up and walking but I got used to it. But not the pain. "Where were you? And what happened to you?" asked Tris. "Do you not see the pain splattered all over my body?" I asked sounding offended. "I see that but who shot you?" she asked. "Guess." I said crossing my arms. "Is it those girls that you keep complaining about and that like to torture you all the time?" she asked. "Ding. Ding. Ding. Winner. I can't believe it. This early in the morning and I have to be attacked." I said.

"Sorry for not trying to search for you though. Got a little into the game." said Marlene. A boy squeezed a paintball and most of the paint got on his face and some in Tris and my face. "Ewww!" I said wiping off my face and spreading it on him. "Nice trick. I'm Aria." I said. "Uriah." he said. Tris took me back to the dorms to get washed off and to treat my injuries. "Ow! Ow! Can you use less of that stuff?" I said. "Sorry I'm almost done with the last red spot." said Tris. I'm guessing she's using rubbing alcohol on me but, I can't tell since the bottle's unlabeled. "You know you don't have to do this." I said. "Don't say that. You helped me a couple times. Now it's time for me to help you. I'm wondering how come you're not like the Erudites back where you live? You have so much compassion and love for everyone even if it's abnegation. What made you get that attitude?" asked Tris.

"Well I don't know. I just felt like it was wrong to judge people on where they come from. And I just hated how my mom kept encouraging Erudite to keep degrading Abnegation. She always have dreams of her leading the government. And I keep telling her that it will never happen because whatever she does someone will be there to stop her." I said. I know telling my mom that someone will be there to foil her plans was very mean of me when I lived with her. But it's true I have a feeling that one day she'll actually succeed and when all hope is lost someone will be there to save the day and put Jeanine back in her place. I feel like I'm foretelling the future now.


	12. Chapter 12: Family? Not Really

Chapter 12: Family? Not Really

Today's lesson was led by Eric the Crazy. It was knife throwing day today. Fun. Actually I'm pretty good at it. I kept joyfully making the target and running over there and retrieving my knives. "You really good at this." said Tris. "You're kinda good yourself." I said as I fistbumped her. And I think Eric was in a grumpy mood today. But, what am I saying? He's always in a grumpy mood. But he seems like he was more grumpier than usual because he was picking on poor, little Al. I admit that Al wasn't good at the knife-throwing job. But, that doesn't mean you have to make him stand in front of the target and have Four throw knives at him. That's just too cruel. I closed my eyes just waiting for this to be over.

Tris on the other hand like back sassed Eric. And so she took his place. This made me feel real nervous and I wanted to say something but, I just can't. I'm afraid Eric will do something to me if I speak up. So I just held my thoughts to myself and turned my head away from the scene. At times I looked at where Four threw his knives. I covered my hand to my mouth when I saw A knife right near Tris's ear. He nicked it alright. But, at least her whole ear didn't get cut off. I mean Four isn't that cruel. And wow Tris can yell. No one yells at Four. Well I'm not sure if anyone has yelled at Four before but, he looks like the type of person that would kill you if you bump into him. Now that's what I call Dauntless.

Visiting Day. Should I be happy? Excited? Nervous? Not really. I know my mom won't come here. She won't care to see her daughter again. The daughter that left her only mom to take care of Erudite alone. But do I care? Not really. But I should dress nice for this. It's a special occasion and maybe I'll get to meet Tris's parents. Tris told me she would introduce me to them on visiting day. And I thought Peter and Molly couldn't get lower it turns out they could. They ripped Tris's towel off her body. Now I've had it. I stormed over to that area and snatched the towel from Molly and wrapped it around Tris. "Aww! The little stiff has a bodyguard." said Molly as she poked the back of my neck. I threw her a glare trying to be tough. "Remember that time I beat you up? Just know I can get you anytime and anyday. But I'll come back hard." I said. She grabbed the edge of my shirt and brought me closer to her face.

"Listen Knowitall I would watch your mouth if you know what's good for you. I suggest you remember your own place and who you're talking to next time unless you don't want to have broken glass shoved down your throat." she said. She may be threatening but she doesn't scare me. She's not as scary as Lara is. I smoothed my shirt and led Tris away from the gang. "Thank you." said Tris as she put a hand on my shoulder. "No problem and do me a favor. Never let me see you naked ever again." I said. Tris playfully punched me in the arm and even though it was meant to be playful she made it hurt so much.

But the highlight of my day was watching Tris beat Molly up. Now I don't mean to be making fun of her name but boy Tris done some intense and brutal mollywhopping. It got so intense that Four had to stop the fight. It was awesome. Well payback was coming and it came back hard.

After the fight I tried to put on something nice to meet Tris's parents. I want my image to be good. I don't want her mom and dad to think she's friends with a sloppy and dirty person. So I managed to put on a tight long sleeve shirt with a jacket. It wasn't a dress but I look nice enough. I mean it's Dauntless we always wear black most of the time.

And I was right my mom didn't come but I still don't care. I mean what does she want with me now. And even though Tris's dad wasn't there at least I got to see her mom. Natalie Prior. I caught a few glimpses of her when I was a kid. I even saw her at Evelyn Johnson's funeral. Don't ask how I got there it's a long story. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Aren't you Jeanine's daughter?" asked Natalie. "Yes I am. Pleased to introduce myself. My name is Ariana you may know that by now. But I shortened my name to Aria when I moved here." I said. "Aria I like it. It's pretty. Suits for a beautiful girl like you." she said as she stroked my blue streak. Tris's mom is so nice. I wish I had her mom or better yet I wish I was born in Abnegation. "Thank you. And I would like to apologize what Erudite is doing to your faction. I tried to talk to my mom in stopping the rumors but they never stopped. I'm sorry if any trouble has come down on you." I said. "What a well-mannered girl you are." smiled Natalie.

"Oh look the traitor." I know that voice from anywhere. Cara. I turn around and I was right. Cara and me never got along. She worked for Jeanine when I lived in Erudite. She is such a pushover just because you're working for a faction leader doesn't mean you're all that. "What a sight. I thought you would be busy making up lies to degrade Abnegation" I said. "I normally am but I made time to see my darling little brother." she said as she pinched Will's cheek. "Have a problem with that?" She aggressively poked me. "Oh no I don't. The only problem I have is talking to a girl who just so seems like to be a total bitch." I said. "If you're gonna be a firestarter which I know you are then let me tell you that ever since you left your mother has been stressed out about who will take her place. And now that her only daughter has left her for good you have literally just ruined the future for Erudite." she said.

Now that hit me hard. There are things that Cara and Lara said to me. But this really cuts me deep. "Ok you want to go right now." I said. "Ok that's enough out of you two." said Will as he butted in between us. "Will don't get into this. I don't want to hurt you." I said. "Don't. You don't want to do this." said Natalie. Unlike my mom Natalie has this power to calm me down like most moms do. "You're right. I'm just going to go to sit down and cool off." I said

I thought I would be alone in the chasm but I'm not the only one. "Al why aren't you out there your parents could be looking for you right now." I said. "I don't want them to see me like this. It be better to just stay out for a little while." he said. "Well suit yourself. Mind if I join you." I said sitting next to him. I got that awkward silence staring out the chasm wondering how deep it could be down there. "I lost every fight except the one with Will. I can't do this anymore. I chose Dauntless to protect people. Isn't that what Dauntless is about?" he said. "I guess you listened to my ranting to Eric. Yeah I know training here can be a bit brutal but this isn't the real thing. The real thing is getting in Dauntless. And once we become Dauntless members than we get the real experience." I said.


	13. Chapter 13: Terrible, Fun, and Creepy

Chapter 13: The Terrible Incident

Rankings were posted up after Visiting Day and I was satisfied with fifth. I can do that. Pretty good. Molly was not happy with her seventh position and she swore revenge on Tris. "Don't worry Tris people will do terrible things out of jealousy." To celebrate I brought Christina, Tris, and Marlene to Tori to get an infinity sign tattoo with the word forever embedded in the sign on our wrists. That way we can know that if something happens to us then we'll always have each other. All the fun and partying was nice until that night when something really terrible happened. And when I mean that people can do things out of jealousy I was right but, not to the extent I saw.

It was just one normal night sleeping until I heard two people fighting with each other. I went under the covers and tried to block out the noise. Because what if my mom found that I was Divergent and she sent someone to Dauntless to kill me and some other people that turns out to be the lights came one I slowly crept out from under the blanket and walked towards the scene of incident. I felt something cold and wet underneath my feet when I took a step closer to the scene. I looked down and I saw I stepped in a puddle of blood. I felt queasy and faint but I just kept going making blood footprints behind me. I saw Edward on the ground writhing with pain clutching something in his eye. I leaned over to get a good look and I saw a butter knife stabbed in his eye.

I held back my vomit no longer and rushed to the bathroom and threw up. I looked back and saw that I left footprints of blood left behind. I tried to scrub off my feet as much as I could and when I was done all that was left on the bottom of my feet were red from the hard and vicious scrubbing. When I went back to sleep these recurring thoughts kept flooding my mind.

"How can someone do this to Edward?" and "Who would do this?" Until someone in my mind popped up.

Peter. Today when scores were announced Peter was jealous of Edward and Peter wanted to be first in the class. And now he got it but, in a way I didn't expect him to do. So Edward and Myra gone have been really quiet. I guess love has won out for Myra. I started walking around trying to find something to do. Marlene caught up to me, trying to catch her breath. "Aria I heard you made it to the 2nd stage. As a reward I'm deciding to treat you with something." she said. She dragged me over to the Hancock Building and running up the stairs to the top floor was not really the highlight of my day.

Catching my breath I looked over the edge and I could see the whole town from up here. The cold breeze blowing against my face, blowing my hair in all directions. I saw some type of gear they were setting up. "Ziplining. I'm treating you with ziplining. It may look as scary as it seems but, I assure you, you'll have the time of your life." said Marlene. I was helped up into the harness and looking down from the Hancock Building made my heart beat so much. I feel like that's what I could only hear. My heartbeat. When they let me go I felt more of the breeze hit my face. At first it was scary but it turned out to be fun and amazing! I stuck my arms out feeling like a bird. But, I feel like a dragon which is even better.

Now that I realize more when I zipline I realize that this is the dream I had before. My dream of flying. So dreams can come true. I came back to headquarters with hair being in all directions and smelling like the wind. I don't care I just had the time of my life. Some tall boy with short, straight black hair. "Hello Aria." he said. "Hello how did you know my name?" I asked. "You're Jeanine's daughter how can anyone not know your name. I didn't know Jeanine's daughter would be this beautiful in person. The name's Quint." he said. "Quint. Nice to meet you. Aren't you Lizzie's brother?" I asked. "You're a smart girl too. Beauty and intelligence you would be Divergent if Beauty was a faction." I kind of shuddered a little when he mentioned Divergent.

"I saw you ziplining. You looked like you had fun." he said as he crept closer to me. I slowly backed while talking. "Well I actually did had fun." I said hitting my back to the wall. "How 'bout you say we hang out at the pit together. Have a couple of drinks." he said. Ok, really this guy is so creepy I just want to get away from him. "I'm sorry but, I don't think I can today. I have to meet my friends later on." I said. "They can come. The more, the merrier." he said. "No really they don't know you and it will be awkward for them to come. Now I have to go… Goodbye." I said rushing off. Now that was creepy. This day was filled with terrible incidents, fun events, and creepy people.


	14. Chapter 14: Fear Number 1

Chapter 14: Fear Number 1

I thought going through the 2nd stage would be long and tortuous. I thought wrong. When I got called up my nerves shot up and I started to tense up feeling some sweat on the palm of my hands. I felt the quick, sharp pain of the needle go through me. Four led me through the process of the fear simulation. The last things I heard from him was "Be Brave." That phrase lingered along even when I entered my fear simulation. I was in the pit and walking around the empty, rocky area gave me the creeps.

I saw Lara, Lizzie, and Ivy. They were creeping up to me with creepy, little smiles. "Look at this girls. The little knowitall is all by herself." said Lara. I tried to run away but I bumped into some type of invisible force field. I banged on it as hard as I can trying to escape. Lara grabbed onto my hair and forced me down to the ground. She kicked my face and I tried to roll away from her. Ivy and Lizzie pinned me up against the rocky wall stiffly holding my arms. Lara walked up to me and started to throw out punches to me. I felt blood seeping out of my nose and some parts of my lip. I grabbed my head and banged it to the wall and I could feel a scar forming and blood seeping out of it on the edge of my forehead.

Being forcefully dropped on the ground again, I tried to crawl my way out feeling more blood drip on my face. I was dragged back to Lara and she sat on me while her cronies held my arms down. "It was gonna end like this anyway." She said as she cut my cheek. I can't believe this is what I'm afraid of. I knew that Lara and her cronies were menacing and scary by their looks and actions. But, I can't believe they appear in my fear simulation. Probably gonna show up again in the final test. I'm just thinking "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." But, then I realized this is just a sim, this isn't real. If I just think about something that will save me then it will. But, I have to think hard.

I thought of fire and how much stuff can be burned from a flame. How just one spark can ignite a firestorm. If I had the power of fire then I can try to burn my way out. I thought about my hands having the power. I closed my eyes and thought of Lizzie and Ivy holding down my hands. I started to smell smoke and saw some coming within my wrists. Ivy and Lizzie both let me go screaming in pain. I saw some burn marks on their hands. My wrists were perfectly fine. I grabbed both Lara's wrists before she delivered the fatal blow to my chest. I could hear the knife clang to the ground as I slowly began to stand up.

I heard her groaning of pain and did what I always wanted to do. Drop her to the ground. She's always pushing me to the ground. Well, now it's my turn. I ran toward the nearest exit and strangely the barriers disappeared. I opened the doors and a flood of white light flashed me.

I woke up freaking out shaking trying to gain stable ground. "It's ok. It's ok. You're ok." said Four holding me down. I checked myself and my burning powers were gone and my injuries and the blood is gone too. I never knew going through stage 2 could be so terrifying. I stood up and leaned up against the wall with my head facing it. "How long did you think you were in there?" asked Four. "Um… 20 minutes?" I said. It felt like I was in there for 20 minutes or maybe even longer. "5." 5 minutes how can I be in there for 5 minutes. How can I get such a fast time. "It's a rare case in which I see someone get out that quick. How did you get rid of those girls?" he asked. "I don't know I burned them." I said. That was true I didn't know how I did it. But, some parts of me thinks it's my Divergence that helped me.


	15. Chapter 15: Fear Number 2

Chapter 2: Fear Number 2

Avoiding Quint has been a daily basis for me. Ever since he found out about me getting out of the sim quick he's been more into me. I feel like he's into me for my body like how most boys are. But, at least the next sim had no people in it.

I felt late to initiation and I was running toward the pit. Strangely there was a door in front of the pit I went in and all there was, was a tiny, bare closet. The door closed and locked behind me I tried to open it and bash myself to the walls and to the door. I kept freaking out, hyperventilating, sweating so much, and crying. I try to limit myself from crying so I won't have to show my weak side. But, since it's only Four watching I don't think it will be that dire if he knows. I remembered having a bad memory with me in a closet. It's a long story, I don't want to go into detail about it. I curled up in a fetal position in a near corner and started to try to keep my cool.

I decided to use the same tactic I used yesterday. If I think of something then it'll happen. This time I thought of earthquakes. How powerful they are even to knock over a whole, building. I know this was crazy and dangerous but, I put both of my hands on the floor and thought of earthquakes. I felt the rumbling and shaking within my hands. I felt the floor cracking and the walls about to give way. The floor broke and I fell to blackness.

This time I was calm about waking up. At least, I didn't freak out like I did yesterday. "How did you break the floor?" asked Four. Something tells me that he's on to me. "I don't know. I just did it." I said. Four grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall. He put his hands beside my sides blocking my ways. "You're Divergent, aren't you?" Oh no, I think he's getting on to the fact that Four knows I'm Divergent. I can't let him know. I have to pretend that I'm stupid and that I don't know who it is.

"What's Divergent?" I asked innocently. "Don't play stupid with me. I've seen it since yesterday. How you cope with the sims and how you always find ways to get out of them. And unless you don't want your mom to find out and kill you I advise you to pass these sims the Dauntless ways." said Four. This is scary, the more I pass these sims and reach to the final test, the bigger the possibility of the whole Dauntless figuring out and killing me.

I immediately went to Tori for advice on how to survive this. "Divergents can alter the sims their own ways so they can get out quicker. It was shown in my brother. He passed the sims really well and when some Dauntless leaders came to observe him… He was found in the bottom of the chasm the next morning. They got him and now I worry for your and maybe for some other Dauntless here that are Divergent. Any minute now they could figure out about you and the rest of the other people. You have to make sure you don't let them find out about you."

Hearing this made me think about my death. Like, how would they kill me if they found out about us. Would they throw me off the chasm or would they shoot me? I hope my mom doesn't find out because if she finds out then I'm sure that she'll make my death as slow and painful as it gets. I remembered that my dad told me to get my book in my dream. I'm not sure what's in it that makes him so frantic and panicky about. But, it must be really important if it must be kept away from my mom. This may be dangerous and tricky but I have to sneak into Erudite. The hard part is sneaking out of Dauntless without getting caught by Eric or Four.


	16. Chapter 16: Self-Control

Chapter 16: Self-Control

I need to learn something about self-control. Just a little memory recap, after my sim (the one where Lara and her cronies were beating me up) Peter was reading aloud some article trash-talking Abnegation. And you can guess who wrote it: Erudite, you got it! And apparently Molly's revenge on Tris is feeding them lies about Tris and her dad. Now that makes me hate Molly and Erudite more. I was getting ready for Tris to beat Molly up but, it never happened. Will had to prevent it. Darn it! I was so wanting to see Tris beat the crap out of Molly… Again.

But, this is part of my memory recap there's lots more to come. Some Erudite reporter was walking around asking people about their opinions about Abnegation. I feel like this has been set up by my mom just to make me mad. If that's her plan then she's succeeded on it. But, that reporter made a huge mistake by asking Christina her opinion. And that's where me and her loses self-control. "How do feel about Abnegation being the leader?" he asked. "Does it matter if you want my opinion? Why don't you ask someone else?" she said. She's starting to tense up. "Well, I need everyone's honest opinion here." This is going to be good. "Opinion on what? Of how Erudite are just a bunch of knowitalls that just love to ruin another faction's life?" she said. "Just be glad that I'm not doing this on how Candor are bigmouths." That was where he made the mistake.

I had to hold Christina back with no help from the boys. "It looks like you have everything under control." said Will. "Will just don't stand there. You guys, help me!" I said. It had to take me to yell at Will and Al to get help. Men. "Look girls our little knowitall is trying to contain a raging bull." said Lara. Oh great, she had to pass by. "Lara how wonderful it is to see you. What brings you here today?" This is where I lose my self-control. "Oh nothing. Just patrolling the halls looking for squirts like you to pick on." Squirt, that's a new one. "Don't try me Lara." I said with clenched teeth.

"Hey don't give me that attitude. It's not my fault that you just seemed to be here at the wrong time." she said. I wonder where she's taking this. "And the time that we got you in Capture the Flag don't feel bad we told Peter and his guys about that. You don't need to feel like a coward. If it weren't for you back during that time then it wouldn't be hard to distinguish who the brave ones are." That was when I lost it. It was like calling me a coward. And I'm not a coward. I don't think Lara knows what cowardice really is.

It was Christina's turn to hold me back this time. And she even had to do the same thing. She had to yell Will and Al for help too. What is up with men these days. So I have something to learn from this day. Keep yourself cool, maintained, and calm. Especially, if you're around the wrong person in my case, Lara.


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayal

Chapter 17: Betrayal

I've spent thinking of how I'm going to get into Erudite. I can't just walk into Erudite without getting caught by Jeanine or her guards. She'll probably lecture me on how I made the wrong choice. I don't think she cares about me anymore. But, why am I being this concerned my mom doesn't care about me anyway. I walked around Dauntless with nothing to do. Well I had nothing to do. I did had something to do. I avoided Quint from touching me. I swear that dude has a crush on me and I guess he doesn't take no for an answer if he sets his eyes on something.

I appreciate him having a crush on me and thinking I'm beautiful but for it to work I have to love him back. And that can't work because I don't love him back. It would work if he wanted to be friends. But, it's just not meant to be. He's the brother of one of my enemies and me. There's not that much to talk about me. Lets just say me and Lara and her cronies don't get along very well.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked. "Just out of fun and maybe out of boredom." said Lynn. The gang are trying to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head. "Aren't you jealous that Tris is out on the top now and will be ready to be the top initiate." said Lynn. "No. Why would I be jealous? She's my friend." I said shocked. "It happens every year that some jealous person will go out there and take out the top initiate or attempt to. It even happens within friends." she said. I didn't know how dark Dauntless was. When you see the Dauntless as they are outside doing what they do. They seem brave and crazy to you. But when you're actually in the Dauntless world then it all just changes.

And Lynn was right because when I was walking back to the dorms I heard and saw Tris being attacked. It was Peter and his pals trying to throw her off the chasm. I almost went to rescue her until I felt someone forcefully grabbed me and held me closer to him. I couldn't scream or yell for help since my mouth was covered up by the person's hand. "I'm sorry." I recognize that voice. And I recognize the smell of the person. Lemongrass and sage. Every Time I would talk to him or be around him he always smell like that. Al. Why is Al doing here? Why is he stopping me from saving Tris? And most importantly why isn't he saving Tris? And I couldn't remember anything after that because he slammed my head to a wall.

Now I know what Lynn meant by betrayal. I just can't believe Al would do this to me. And something tells me that he's also part of Peter's plan to throw Tris off the ledge. Some relationship he tried out. And he told me that he had a crush on Tris and guess what tries to kill her. Yeah, well that was a nice first date.


	18. Chapter 18: Aftermath

Chapter 18: Aftermath

I woke up feeling like shit. I woke up feeling groggy and cloudy. My head was killing me. And guess what no one had the nerve to come patrol the halls for any weird business and at least help me and Tris out. I just hope Tris came out alive. I just hope someone heard her screams and came out to help. I got up from the floor, headache increasing. This isn't going to be a good day. Thank a lot Al. Now how about by letting me repay you by me strangling you to death.

I went to the infirmary to grab a small ice pack. "What happened to you? Why weren't you in the dorms?" asked Christina. "Easy on the volume. I have a headache. And I didn't feel tired so I decided to take a little walk. I heard screams and went over to the chasm. I saw Peter and his pals trying to throw Tris off the ledge." Christina and Will started to gasp and panic. "I was going to go help but someone bashed my head to a wall. I'm not sure if Tris came out alive or not. Hopefully alive. But guess who I saw there during the attack… Al. He was there when Tris got attacked. He was even the one that bashed my head to the wall." I got my volume get a hold of me and my headache pain started to increase. "I suspect of him being a part of this. Like why wouldn't he stop me from saving Tris and bashing my head to the wall to stop me. Pretty sure he was a part of it. And I'm not being delusional. I recognized his smell and his voice. And I'm no hounddog."

I couldn't eat I tried to keep the pressure of the ice pack on my head to help my headache disappear. I was also praying that Tris made it out alive. My prayers were answered. I saw Tris coming in but I could tell she was soaring. "Tris!" I didn't care if I was loud or I had a headache the most important thing is that she's alive. I guess someone did come to save her. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I'll tell you what happened. It was Al. He bashed my head to a wall." Again my volume got a hold of me. "Now I got this huge headache and I'm not sure if I can go on today." I said. "Yeah about Al. It was true. It was him. If you smelled lemongrass and sage." said Tris. "I know I sure did. I just can't believe Al would do this to us. And not to mention he had a crush on you. I was supposed to keep that a secret but since Al's lost your trust and my trust that secret is now void." I said.

I knew what you can say can be powerful. But I didn't know how powerful it can be for the person taking it in. "Is your head getting better." asked Tris. "Yeah. The pain is subsiding a little." Throughout the whole entire day I kept going to the infirmary for a new ice packs or to just freeze up the one that I was using. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped a little startling Tris a bit. "Aria, I'm so sorry-" I cut him off there before he continued cuz I know what the sad excuse is. "Don't finish. I know what's coming next. I thought we were friends. i thought we could trust you. But, I guess you were tired of being the last one in the ranks and wanted to raise yourself up. But, in the most cruelest and savage way possible. I just can't believe you." I said.

I'm not sure what Tris said after that cuz I left after I gave Al a piece of my mind. But those words. They felt so wrong to me. I mean maybe Peter forced Al to do this. Like he threatened he would take away something important to him. But, I don't know I'm not in anyone's mind. And now I know that here in Dauntless everyone has to watch their backs. Especially people that are more susceptible to danger.


End file.
